georgianicolsonsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Film adaption
The first 2 books : Angus Thongs And Snogging, Its Ok I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers were made into a 2008 film which was directed by the director of bend it like beckham, Gurinda Chadha. The plot is as follows, Beware SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAV'NT SEEN THE FILM WATCH IT FIRST!!!! Georgia Nicholson ,an intelligent and creative (yet very immature) 14-year-old girl, is determine to become a young woman after being humiliated for wearing olive costume. She asks her parents for a birthday party at a club. They refuse on the grounds that she is too young to go to clubs. At school, she and her friends, "The Ace Gang", Jas ,Ellen and Rosie spot two new students, handsome fraternal twins Robbie and Tom. Georgia and Jas visit the boys' mothers' organic produce shop, where Jas flirts with Tom and Georgia is lovestruck by Robbie. Georgia then finds out that Robbie and Lindsay , her school enemy, are together. To compete, Georgia goes to Peter Dyer,a schoolmate who offers "snogging lessons" to girls. He then soon falls for Georgia(even though she is not in to him). She then conspires with Jas to pretend that her cat, Angus, is missing. As Robbie and Georgia "search" on the beach, they get to know each other better. The plan nearly goes awry when Jas is distracted by Tom's noticeably 'nice bottom' and accidentally lets Angus escape, but Robbie manages to catch the cat. A relationship soon blooms between Jas and Tom, but despite Georgia's best efforts, Robbie remains with Lindsay. She is further frustrated when Peter becomes infatuated with her and will not leave her alone. Meanwhile, her mother and father start fighting as her father packs for a new job located in New Zealand. Georgia's mother hires an interior designer named Jem, whom Georgia's mother and remaining single friends go crazy over. Georgia worries that her parents' marriage is deteriorating. In addition, the Ace Gang believes that since she began dating Tom, Jas has been ignoring them. When they confront her while changing for P.E. they discover she has begun wearing a tthong, something they had promised never to wear. During P.E., Lindsay knocks Georgia down and threatens her to stay away from Robbie. When Robbie confronts Lindsay, Lindsay insincerely apologizes. Georgia discovers her mother has been going out to drink and dance with Jem and is disgusted and worried. At a party, Peter forcefully tries to kiss Georgia. Her attempt to dodge him causes her to fall and expose her knickers to the crowd. Embarrassed, Georgia rushes out of the party. Peter later comes to her house, trying to kiss Georgia. She then lies, saying that she is a "lesbian". She later sees Robbie at the community pool, where they have a play fight and end up kissing. Confused and torn between Lindsay and Georgia, Robbie abruptly leaves, saying he will call Georgia. However this doesn't happen which eventually leads Georgia thinking her chances with Robbie are slim. Prompted by the questionable wisdom in a book her mother gives her, Georgia decides that the only way to get Robbie is to view him like the rubberband all boys are supposed to be and treat him with cool nonchalance. She goes to Robbie's band's gig with Dave, Robbie's friend, in order to make Robbie jealous and test out her " Elastic band Theory". It backfires when Robbie leaves the gig with Lindsay and Georgia must awkwardly refuse a goodnight kiss from Dave. Through Jas, Dave discovers her plan and lets her know that her actions hurt him. Georgia and Jas get into a fight at school in which Jas accuses Georgia of being as fake and dishonest as Lindsay. Georgia kicks and injures Jas and is punished by having to do yardwork at school. Robbie confronts Georgia when she's working in the rain about her scheming and her selfishness. He has been told details about her fight with Jas including when Georgia stated that his brother Tom wasn't good enough for Jas. Robbie is upset by this and tells her that he thought she was different, but she had shown herself to be just like everyone else. Georgia is left heartbroken and thoughtful. At home, Georgia overhears a conversation between her mother and a friend which makes Georgia believe her parents will divorce. Crying, Georgia attempts to speak with her father's boss to ask that her father be transferred back, but isn't able to reach him. She then asks her mother if they can move to New Zealand. She begins a transformation that she hopes will bring her new maturity and kindness. She gives up magazines, takes up Sudoku (to stave off Alzheimer's), practices yoga (to rid her body of toxins and negative thoughts about ex-best friends and bassists), listens to dolphin music (they're altruistic), and eats more healthy food (but not from Robbie's family's shop). She also dyes a lock of her hair blonde in an effort to start fresh. Wanting to make things right before her departure, Georgia apologizes to Robbie. Robbie tells Georgia that he has dumped Lindsay and still cares for her even despite her selfish actions. He admits that he handled his confusion over dating Lindsay and having feelings for her badly. He asks her out, but Georgia tells him she is moving. On Georgia's birthday, her mother grants Georgia's wish to go to a real club. After arriving, Georgia finds it is a surprise party that Jas and her mother have been secretly planning. Jas and Georgia make amends. In an effort to make amends, Georgia sets Ellen up with Dave and Peter up with Rosie at the party. The two couples seem to get along. Georgia also learns that Jem is gay and that, after hearing about Georgia's visit, her father's boss has given her father a job in Eastbourne. Lindsay briefly disrupts the party to insult Georgia, but Robbie and Jas defend her, saying that "Obviously, Robbie prefers his girlfriends unfake" and takes the stuffers out of Lindsay's bra, and Robbie states that Georgia is perfect for him and, during a chorus of sighs by onlookers, kisses her. The film concludes as Georgia and her family eat breakfast. In a voiceover, Georgia talks about feeling thankful for the good things in her life including her parents, her sister, her cat, her friends, and her new boyfriend, Robbie. In a departure from her earlier attitudes, Georgia states that she no longer wants to be perfect (it's over-rated) and that she doesn't need a nose job or blonde hair when her boyfriend likes her as she is. She goes outside to meet Robbie, and they walk down the boardwalk holding hands. Georgia learns to be more mature, accepting and knowledgeable about herself and others and this transformation is rewarded by the good things she now can recognize in her life. The cast is as follows: *Georgia Groome as Georgia Nicolson *Aaron Johnson as Robbie *Karen Taylor as Connie Nicolson *Alan Davies as Bob Nicolson *Eleanor Tomlinson as Jas *Georgia Henshaw as Rosie *Manjeeven Grewal as Ellen *Kimberley Nixon as Lindsey *Sean Bourke as Tom *Tommy Bastow as Dave The Laugh *Liam Hess as Peter Dyer *Eva Drew as Libby *Steve Jones as Jem *Camilla McGarty as Pamela Green *Emma Tinery as The Bummer Twins The film got mainly positve reviews, Critics Noted down the excellent performance of Georgia Groome who has been praised for her super-engaging and endearingly natural acting The film has earned $14,924,919 which includes $10.6 million from the UK alone. The film was in the top 40 in the UK and Ireland and Malta 2008 box office